Chained Moon
by xX-Tsuki-Hichigo-Xx
Summary: god I dunno how the hell to submit things... disclaimer: I don't own bleach Jay - 70J60 on dA Mana - me
1. To Help and Hurt

_Well people this is an rp that is going on between a friend and me on dA,_

_Enjoy it!_

_These will be a bit long, hopefully .-._

_Disclaimer: I don not own characters of Bleach, nor do I own the settings._

_Jay, Death - 70J60 on dA_

_Mana Kurosaki - Me_

* * *

Mana kept walking, Ichigo following her, worried. Mana started walking faster, trying not to stumble. Hichigo, after having too many drinks thanks to Matsumoto, stumbled into Mana's path. Mana held on to her head, feeling Hana getting more control. "Mana, why don't you stop?" asked Ichigo, worriedly.

Mana turned and said nothing, just grinding her teeth. Despite being drunk, Hichigo grabbed her shoulder and simply said, "You having trouble with your hollow?"

Mana stiffened and looked up at him. "H-hana snap…ped…" she said.

Ichigo looked even more worried. "Didn't you say that she did that earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yeah, she wa…rned me…" Mana replied.

"Like I would for you." said Hichigo.

"Y-yeah…" Mana said shakingly, and then she saw something disturbing, an image was in her mind, she was standing over Jay, a bloodthirsty smile on her face, holding Tamashii to her throat. Jay had tears rolling down her face, as Ichigo was on the ground, dead, about a few feet away, covered in blood. Mana shook her head, trying to rid the image.

Hichigo looked at her with concern, and let her go. "I'll help you if you need it." He said.

"W-what can I do to...s-stop H-hana from going in-insane…?" she asked, still shakingly.

"Well, if you want we could go off to a different place and let her go for a bit. It might make her insanity go down." Hichigo replied.

"Yeah, Th-that'd work." Mana agreed, and turned to Ichigo, giving him a small 'Don't follow us look', Ichigo nodded, and Hichigo opened a Garganta to Hueco Mundo and motioned to enter it. Mana went in to the Garganta, hoping that this would work. Hichigo entered shortly after and the Garganta closed behind them. Mana exited the Garganta, and she felt Hana get antsier. Hichigo left after her, and walked up to Mana.

"You ready?" he asked. Mana nodded, and let Hana have control. Her eyes flared a brilliant yellow, as Hana cackled insanely.

Hichigo smiled at her, and asked her "Enjoying this, Hana?"

"Yeh can bet your ass I am, Hichigo." She said with a distorted voice.

Smirking almost insanely, he replied "Good then!" He dashed at her after pulling out his inverted Zangetsu.

Hana's smile, if possible, got even larger as she summoned her inverted Tamashii out of thin air, and countered his attack. "Nice try, Hichigo." she commented.

Hichigo quickly slashed from below to break her block.

Hana then blocked his attack, still smiling, and slashes from the side, missing.

Hichigo slashed at her, but missed.

Hana went to slash at Hichigo but Mana took her chance and made Hana slash her own arm. "The fuck Mana, butt-out, would yeh?" Hana said annoyed.

Hichigo took this chance to attack Hana.

Hana tried to shunpo out of the way, but once again Mana kept her from moving. "I swear to fuckin'…Yeh trying to get me hurt Queen?" Hana said, even more annoyed. Not like this mattered, because Hichigo, being drunk, missed.

Hana chuckled to herself as she slashed at the drunk hollow, and actually hit him, keeping Mana at bay.

Hichigo tried to block, but still a bit drunk, he failed.

Hana went to slash but her other arm grabbed her arm that had Tamashii in it. "I SAID STOP IT QUEEN!" she screeched, extremely pissed.

Hichigo did nothing since his head started to hurt from all the drinks he had.

Hana started to laugh uncontrollably and she looked at him, eyes flaring yellow again, and gripped the hilt of Tamashii, and went to slash at his shoulder.

Since Hichigo's head was hurting he failed to block Hana's attack. Blood flew from his wound.

Hana smile got even bigger at the sight of the crimson liquid. She went to attack but she quickly grabbed her head, her insanity leaving a bad effect for her, so she wasn't able to attack correctly.

Hichigo then attempted to stab Hana, despite being drunk.

Hana blocked the attack, putting enough effort in it to crack his Zangetsu.

Surprised at Hana's attack, he jumps back. "Nice one."

Hana was surprised to feel Mana take control again and stab Hana in the stomach.

_I'll immobilize you Hana…_

Hana coughed up a bit of blood and wiped her mouth, mumbling curses at Mana.

Deciding to see what will happen, Hichigo didn't move.

Hana ran at Hichigo, slashing insanely fast at him, Mana saw what was happening and intervened, trying to stop Hana. Hana could hear her growl as she stopped after hitting Hichigo.

Smiling at the fact that Mana was getting control again, he attacked Hana but missed.

Hana went to slash at Hichigo but tripped, stabbing herself by accident.

Hichigo just facepalmed.

Hana got back up, again cursing, and ran at Hichigo failing to attack.

Hichigo slashed at her, attempting to kill her.

Hana looked at him smugly and blocked the attack, having little trouble.

Hichigo kept slashing at her, getting faster with each slash.

Hana's eyes again flared a brighter yellow as she added more power to successfully block his slashes. "S' wrong Hichigo, you're getting slow'r~" she taunted.

"Yah think so?" he plainly stated. He started to attack so fast that Hana couldn't see his sword.

Hana was hit several times, unable to block.

_I told you…_

_**TOLD ME WHAT QUEEN? **_Hana thought angrily.

Hichigo kept attacking at the same, un-seeable speed.

Hana once again failed to block the bombarding attacks from Hichigo, she growled annoyed at her own weakness.

Hichigo jumped over her, and attempted to slash at her back, but missed.

Hana was still in a daze and had a hard time trying to figure out what to do.

_You're the one who is becoming slow Hana…_

_**Shuddap Queen…**_

Hichigo gripped his head because his own insanity got in his way.

Hana grabbed the hilt of her Tamashii, and walked over to Hichigo, holding the sword up at him, about to stab him in the chest. Mana grabbed Hana's arm, and forced her to stop, but Hana kept trying. Mana finally had enough, took the sword and turned it, to where the blade was facing Hana and stabbed it right through her stomach, making blood splatter on the sand and some dripped from Hana's mouth.

Seeing this as a perfect opertunity to get her, he slashed at her giving her a grave wound.

Hana yelled out in pain, and held the wound, trying tot stop the blood flow. She growled and gripped Tamashii tighter, and dashes at Hichigo, slashing him again. Mana tried to stop her, after Hana got a hit on Hichigo, Mana took control and stabbed Hana in the stomach again.

_Why don't you give up Hana?_

_**Why don't yeh shut the fuck up queen.**_

Hichigo took a few steps back and held his head. "Not now..."

Hana doubled over, panting as blood dripped from her wounds, her eyes started to slowly, but barely noticablely, fade to silver.

All of a sudden, Hichigo erupted into a crazed laughter and started to spin his Zangetsu by it's cloth.

Hana, looked up at him, eyes widened with fear. Mana didn't even do anything, but just watch.

Hichigo threw his sword at Hana, his eyes now a yellow color.

Hana was barely able to block the flying Zonpakuto, and she growled.

_**Queen, we are fucked!**_

_I know that damnit... _

He brought back his sword, spun it again, and dashed at Hana.

Imobile in shock, Hana didn't know what to do. Mana took this chance to take full control for as long as she could, Mana shunpo'd out of the way of Hichigo.

_**Queen, why'd yeh do that?**_

Mana sighed. "It's my body, I've caused enough damage ya know..." she said boredly.

Hichigo threw his sword in Hana's direction, slightly annoyed at her.

Mana lost control of her body and Hana took her sword and blocked the flying Zangetsu, growling as her eyes glimmered a bright yellow, insane once again.

Hichigo dashed at Hana and stabbed her, breaking multiple bones.

Hana cried out, blood gushing, splattering on the sand. Hana felt dizzy, and Mana took control again, feeling the pain of the broken bones, and stumbled forward a bit, turning to face Hichigo, panting. "H-Hichigo...snap o-outta i...t..." Mana said and fell forward, her and Hana exausted, and beaten.

Hichigo put his sword on his shoulder and stared at her, content. He turned to walk away.

Mana felt Hana give up control, and she layed there, unable to move, with dull eyes.

_Why...am I such a weakling...? I can't even keep Hana from taking over...Why... _She thought, as her eyelids slid shut a little.

Smelling the scent of a weak soul, hollows started to come out from where they were hiding.

Mana could feel them. She moved her head to look at the surrounding hollows, and she felt her hand slowly move to grab Tamashii. She knew it wasn't Hana doing this so she let it do as it pleased. She used her other arm to try to get up. She murmered something unheard, still weak. Her legs were shakey and one of them gave out, unable to stay up, she fell down.

A few of the hollows, eager to eat a soul, pounced on her.

Mana barely swung her sword, trying to fend off the hollows. _Hichigo...I'm sorry..._ she thought to herself. She looked at one of them, feeling nothing, she kept trying to get back up, but failed. "Damnit...Damnit...Damnit..." she repeated over and over.

"DAMNIT MANA!" Hichigo yelled from a distance, and a huge white wave came in her direction.

"Shit..." said Mana, unable to move out of the way.

The other hollows stood in fear from the attack. Hichigo shunpoed infront of Mana before the attack got to her and blocked it for her.

"H-hichigo...I'm sorry..." she apologised, feeling slightly relived.

He turned to look at her, and she saw that he was still insane. "Stay down." He pushed her down and killed the remaining hollows. Mana nodded and did as she was told, watching the hollows fall one by one.

After killing the last hollow, he stood there for a bit and walked to Mana. Mana watched him walk over to her, and smiled faintly. He stopped beside her, and held his hand out to her as his eyes shifted back to silver.

Mana slowly grabbed his hand, and held onto it, and Hichigo helped her up. Mana used Tamashii as a support as she stood up.

"Sorry for hurting you so badly." Hichigo said, sort of sadly.

"Don't b-be, Hichigo. It happens..." she said back to him, trying to comfort him.

He looked away from her and said, "Why does it always seem like I hurt you the worst?"

Mana looked at him, and hugged him tightly. "Don't think like that Hichigo..." she said softly.

"che..." He just stood there, unmoving.

Mana let go of him, and stood silently as well.

"Anyway, should we go back?" He inquired.

"Yeah." replied Mana, sighing.

Hichigo turned away from her and opened a Garganta back to the Soul Society. He went in shortly afterward, not waiting for Mana, who followed him through the Garganta, quietly. Hichigo left shortly afterward. Mana still followed him, quietly. The Garganta closed after they left. They saw Jay and Ichigo standing where they had come back.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

Mana looked at him and said "We got Hana to calm down..."

Jay walked up to Mana and hugged her "I missed you.."

Mana smiled softly. "We weren't that long, were we?" she said.

"Well you were to me." Jay replied stubbornly.

Mana laughed and smiled, "Well then, I missed ya too Jay."

Jay smiled and let go of her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Mana.

"I'd assume you two are pretty tired after that.." Jay said, a little as if she wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm not tired at all, are you Hichigo?" Mana asked Hichigo.

He did not reply for a bit. "...I'm not tired."

Mana sighed, wondering why he was acting like this. There were fireworks going off now. Mana looked up at them, and smiled.

"Wow... They're always so pretty..." Jay said in amazement.

Mana nodded in agreement, and continued watching them. Ichigo watched them aswell, smiling. As the party was comming to a close, everyone started to leave.

"I guess the party is endin'." said Mana as she watched the peole leave.

"Yup~!" Jay said happily.

Mana smiled at Jay, happily. Jay started to walk back to the first squad's barracks. Ichigo followed, and so did Mana. Hichigo did not follow them though.

Mana turned to face Hichigo, "You coming Hichigo?" she asked.

"... Don't you feel that spirit pressure?" he asked them, even though they have no idea what he's talking about.

Ichigo shook his head 'No', "I don't feel anything Hichigo..." Mana replied.

"WHAT DO YO-" He stopped himself from yelling at them.

"Seriously dude, I don't feel it, neither does Ichigo..."she said seriously.

Hichigo looked horrified."T-that means... this is bad. Very bad."

Mana looked slightly panicked. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Well you can't do anything if you can't feel it..." He said and walked up to Mana and gently grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe you can feel it now." He let Mana feel what he felt, and Mana felt this terrible spirit pressure that wasn't there before.

Mana's eyes grew wide. "The fuck..." she mumbled.

"Hey you." Said a strange female voice.

Mana turned to look at the person who had the voice. "Who are you...?" she asked.

She saw a girl with a black, flowing cloak, who simply said, "I am death. Nothing more."

Mana looked horrified at the lady, a million thoughts flowing through her mind all at the same time, all revoling around one topic; Death.

"Are you here to kill one of us, or do you just want fun?" Hichigo asked, now completely composed.

Mana just watched the girl, still thinking. "You somehow remind my of the Espada named Barragan, he always talked about death and age or something..." said Mana.

"I am here to kill you, Hichigo Shirosaki. And I know Barragan. I do not care for him." she replied plainly.

Mana found herself gripping the hilt of Tamashii tightly when she heard her say she was going to kill Hichigo. Mana wouldn't alow it to happen in a 1,000,000 years.

"Always me, isn't it?" Hichigo repied, somewhat amused.

"You are taking a place that you shouldn't have." the girl replied.

Mana and just watched them, waiting for anything to happen.

"Trust me, you'll have to fight at your full power to even attempt to kill me."

"Really? What a challenge." He smirked at what the girl said.

Mana let go of Tamashii's hilt, remebering how much stronger Hichigo is than when they fight one another, smirks slightly.

"I am not understating anything. I know the extent of your power eventhough you've never shown it." She told him, plainly with no emotion.

"..." Mana kept watching them, silently.

"Then you'd know that I'd be even stronger if I fought with someone."

"I do."

"Mana, would you mind fighting with me again?" Hichigo asked Mana.

"I'd be happy to Hichigo." she said.

Hichigo smiled as he started to disappear and started to form his mask on Mana.

"Hm, you gonna be careful and not get yourself in deep shit, are yeh Hichigo?" asked Mana.

"Hopefully not." He said though Mana.

"Well then, let's go." she said with a serious voice.

"I also know that you'll still hold back unless you're insane." Said the girl who called herself death.

Mana looked at the girl. "When you're insane, you go full out on your instinct, and most of the time people don't do that because they try to stratigize, slowing them down." said Mana.

_"She's right though, I will still hold back..." Hichigo said to only Mana._

"It's okay Hichigo." said Mana out loud, trying to reassure him.

"What'll be ok? I'm not here to fight him as the person you know him as, I'm here to fight as who he really is." The girl said.

"I know that, it'd be kinda dumb if ya came to fight him as his calm self, you'd wanna fight him full on, am I correct?" said Mana.

_"She means fully insane. You've never felt that, I never want you to either." Hichigo said to Mana._

_"I know Hichigo, but let's just get this overwith, shall we?" said Mana to Hichigo._

_"It's not just any feeling, it's what you see as well. It's like your worst night mare come true."_

_"_..." Mana stood there, thinking about what he just said.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The girl asked.

"If Hichigo is, then yes." replied Mana.

"I'm ready."Said Hichigo through Mana.

"Then let's fight." said Mana plainly.

The girl shunpoed beside Mana, and says something that Mana somehow understood as 'Loose everything'.

"The hell?" said Mana, wondering why she said that.

_"Damn it not that fast!" Hichigo began to scream in pain._

Mana growled and took out Tamashii, dashing at the girl slashing. "Don't play dirty, Death!" she snarled, pissed.

"Death is never fair."

"Che..."she said annoyed, and continued slashing at the girl.

Mana finally feels what Hichigo was screaming about- his insanity rose too fast for even him to handle.

"Shit!" Mana yelled out, unprepared for the sudden hit of it.

Hichigo grabed Mana's head because of all the pain and Mana cursed silently.

"Tch..." she grunted, really annoyed,

When they see what happened, the world was not like it was before. The sky was a dark green, and there was blood everywhere. Everyone was dead, and terrible looking monsters were standing where people used to space around them started to fluctuate because of how much spirit pressure was being released.

Mana's eyes grew extremely wide, her body stiffened, she was beyond terrified.

Suddenly Mana felt like everyone was against her- including Hichigo.

Mana growled, from a bit of fear and new found anger.

Then they see Ichigo's and Jay's dead bodies and the monsters that took their place. The girl who called herself death still stood where she was.

"..." Mana shook her head, and glared up at the girl.

"Well, what's it like seeing what complete insanity does to you?"

Mana growled. "It's a fucking nightmare..." she mumbled.

Hichigo lunged at the girl, slashing insanely fast.

Mana felt herself smile insanely, and chuckled lightly.

The girl just walked back while blocking Hichigo's attacks. "You know what really sucks about this insanity that you've fallen into?"

"..." Mana didn't reply.

"Just ask the person who pulled you into it. He'll give you a good answer."

"Is it the fact that it's a feeling that is harder than hell to shake, and you just want to keep on fighting and slaying anything in your path?" Mana asked.

"No."

"Then I'll ask 'im later. For now, let's worry about kicking ass, ne?" said Mana.

"I think you should know. Go ahead and ask him."

Mana sigh, annoyed and asked Hichigo what Death wanted her to ask him. "What sucks about insanity Hichigo?"

_"Who the hell are you?"_

"Ah, so I have forgotten, you don't remeber when you are in a trance of insanity, all that matters is doing what your instict wants..." Mana said.

_"Well who ever you are, I won't let you get control back after I kill her."_

"...Then I'll fight for it, hIcHiGo..." she said.

He did not reply.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see what yeh mean Death. Is it okay if I call yeh that since I dunno what else to call yeh?" asked Mana.

"I do not care."

"Alright then Death, come on at me bro." said Mana as she dashes at her, slashing as fast as Hichigo was.

She's able to block as if it was child's play.

"...Tch" Growled Mana, charging up a Chi Tamashii.

Hichigo launched the attack with his own Getusga Tenshou.

"Creative." mumbled Mana as she smirked.

'Death' slices the attack in half and summons this huge wave of a terrible, dark feeling.

Mana cringed at the feeling, and shunpo'd at Death, trying to get it to stop.

_"What the hell are ya doing!"_

"Trying to kick ass..." she mumbled.

"Right into my attack, perfect."

Mana jumped backwards.

"Maybe you should let him fight. He knows what he's doing."

"Alright, go nuts Hichigo." said Mana, giving full control to Hichigo.

_"Who are these people you keep talking about?"_

"Oops, sorry...Well just take control and do as yeh please, I don't wanna fuck up." she said shrugging.

Hichigo slashed at the ground, leveling it and disrupting 'Death's attack.

Mana just watched what Hichigo did.

"You enjoying fighting like this again?" Death asked.

"There is hardly any enjoyment but if it's to protect someone, I'd do it a million times over." Mana replied plainly.

"I didn't ask you, girl."

"Sorry then, kinda hard to tell who yeh're talking to ya know." said Mana.

"I am enjoying this, who ever you are. But where is Ichigo?"

"...He's around here somewhere, kinda hard to tell."

"He's close by."

"Good. Because I'm killing him next."

"..." _Damn instict _thought Mana.

Hichigo started to create clones of himself to fight Death.

Mana watched, slightly amused.

"I love this attack. Strange how no one else can do it."

Mana nodded, not caring if she was being spoken to or not.

"Love... What is that?" Hichigo said.

"Love is an emotion used to describe storng, good, feelings twards someone or something." Mana replied.

"Quite frankly, you love to kill." said Death.

"Hm." said Mana.

After creating sufficent clones of himself, they dashed at Death, who had no problem with the first couple of clones.

Mana laughed loudly, not knowing why but it felt good.

As more clones started to attack Death, she had a bit more trouble fending them off.

Mana kept watching, amused.

Death made a huge dark blast that felt terrible. Hichigo managed to move most of the clones away from it just in time.

"..."

Death shunpoed behind the real Hichigo and said "You know, this isn't like you."

"The hell ya talkin' about?" He whipped around and slashed her.

Mana shrugged, unknowing aswell.

Death dodged the attack and stabbed Hichigo.

"..." Mana just glared at death, knowing she'd say something stupid if she spoke.

Hichigo grabbed the sword and broke it. "Why're ya makin this go fast? Let's enjoy this."

Mana smirked, agreeing with Hichigo, slightly wanting it to be over.

"I don't think your host wants this to last long."

"Who cares about her? You're fighting me."

Mana sighed. Really not caring how fast it went, aslong as it was over with.

Hichigo slashed upward at Death, and she jumped back. He then readies his arm.

"I'm glad you decided to go this far."

"Shineba."

"How can I? I'm dead anyway."

Mana smirked.

"BanKai."

When he went into Bankai, it had no trace of Mana's Bankai. It had his completly white Bankai, and Tensa Zangetsu.

Mana raised one of her brows, in a slight confusion.

"I see that your spirit energy has taken over hers."

Hichigo did not respond, but only attacked her. Mana watched, and wondered how this was gonna end. As Hichigo attacked Death, she disappeared.

"Try to catch me if you can, Hollow."

Mana glared at Death, hating it when poeple would say another name like they own them.

Hichigo closed his eyes, and concintrated. Even though everything was black Mana saw a light blue for all the reatsu in the air - and she could make out where Death had gone. Mana was slightly surprized by this but quickly got used to it.

"I know I can catch you." Hichigo said as he dashed past all the attacks that Death had set up in his way.

"Really?"

Hichigo responded with a Getsuga Tenshou.

Mana watched the large white wave of energy be slung at Death, smiling darkly.

Death dodged the first attack, but did not see the one that Hichigo was about to launch from behind.

"Caught cha." he said and he slashed his sword down on her shoulder.

Death was surprised by this, and jumped back after receving a huge wound from his attack.

Panting, she said "Fine. I won't kill you for now, but I'll be back. I swear it on my soul." Soon after that, she left.

"COWARD!" Hichigo yelled at her.

The monseter that killed Jay started to walk twards Hichigo, and then it started to run at him. Hichigo just looked at it. It yelled something that Mana couldn't understand. It had trouble getting close to Hichigo because of all the spirit pressure being released, but in the end it reached him and wrapped its arms around him tightly.

"Get off of me." Hichigo said and stabbed it.

It coughed up blood onto his cloak, but didn't let go. It then said, "S-stop Hichigo..."

Mana's eyes grew extremely wide. "Dude stop, it's Jay...Please stop!" Mana yelled. She was terrieifed at the though of anyone hurting Jay.

"Who is Jay?"

"SHE'S ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS, SNAP OUTTA IT!" Mana yelled, angered.

"SNAP OUT OF WHAT!"

"THIS FUCKING NIGHTMARE OF INSANITY!" she yelled as she went to reach for the mask on her face, about to rip it off.

The arm that used to be Hichigo's grabbed her arm to keep it from pulling off his mask. "I said I wouldn't let you have control back, didn't I!"

"And I said I'd fight to get it back, didn't I?" she said, still reaching for the Mask the best she posibly could.

Hichigo kept Mana's hand away the best he could, but he couldn't stop Jay from reaching for the mask to pull it off.

Mana smirked and glanced at Jay, while grabbing hichigo's hand. "Yeh know what to do, Jay." she said.

Jay nodded and pulled off Hichigo's mask, which made him scream in pain.

"Sorry Hichigo, but it had to be done..." Mana said.

The world started to fade back to the way that it was after the mask fully came off.

Mana sighed, and looked at Jay. "I'm sorry Jay..."

"I-I know it's not your fault..." She replied weakly.

Mana looked down, with saddness. She picked Jay up, and started to head back to the barracks to treat her wounds.

_"I swear I'm gonna kill you when I get the chance."_ Hichigo told Mana darkly.

_"I know you will, but I'm not worrin' about it right now..."_ Mana said back to Hichigo.

_"Oi, Hichigo, watch yourself." _Hana growled.

_"Why should I?" _Hichigo told her.

"_Because I don't take to kindly to people who decide to kill a body that I'm gonna use one day!"_ Hana replied.

Mana shook her head, annoyed with the two hollows, and opened the door with Ichigo not to far behind her and Jay. She sat Jay on the couch and went to get some badages and disenfectent cream to keep the wound from getting infected. She came back and started to clean the wound and wrap it in bandages.

"I-is he going to be alright?" Jay asked Mana.

"I dunno Jay, he's still insane, and Hana won't stop agrueing with him... so I'm sure she ain't helping him much." Mana said sadly.

"Hmm..." Jay looked kind of sad. "Well I hope he comes back soon."

Mana nodded. "Yeah, 'cause I wanna live a bit longer." she said, remebering Hichigo's threat.

Mana noticed a bit of black starting to come into her vision. She shook her head, trying to rid the black from her sight, but it did not go away.

"Com'on..s-stop." she muttered.

_"I told you I'm not giving up."_

Mana grinded her teeth and got up, and walked out. She wouldn't let him have control around people so easily. She couldn't see out of her left eye because of the black that had blocked her vision.

_Damnit Hichigo... _Mana thought, picking up her pace a bit.

She could feel his influence a lot more now.

"..." Mana gripped her head, and still kept walking.

His mask started to form on her face rapidly.

Mana growled, and grabbed the mask, tearing it off her face. "Stop damnit!" she yelled out.

_"I will not!"_

_"Stop being a fucking dipshit and open your fucking eyes Hichigo! I dunno the effect that girl had on you but you must stop this!" _Mana mentaly screamed.

He stopped for a bit.

_"You mentioned that name again. Who is it?"_

_"You're Hichigo... I know you're gonna say you have no name, but YOU have a name, Hichigo!"_

He did not say anything for a bit, and the black started to go away.

_"Oh god, what have I done..."_

Mana sighed, slightly relived, and went to her knees.

Hichigo remained silent for a long time.

"Hichigo...?" Mana asked.

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_"Hichigo... It's alright..."_ Mana said softly.

He did not say anything. Mana sighed, and didn't move, she sat there quietly.

_"Did I hurt anyone?"_

_"You stabbed Jay, but I got her healed..."_

Mana felt sadness comming from him.

_"It's all my fault, I'm sorry Hichigo..."_

_"It's not your fault, it was my insanity."_

_"..." _ Mana got up and walked back to the barracks. She opedned the door and walked in.

Jay was sitting upright on the couch, holding her wound.

"You okay Jay?" Mana asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine." Mana replied.

"I'm sorry Jay." Hichigo said through Mana.

"It's ok Hichigo..."

Mana sat over by Jay, and Ichigo walked in. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"I think so." Jay replied.

"Alright." He said as he walked over to sit by them.

Mana leaned back against the couch, frowning a little. Jay leaned on Mana's shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit. Mana smiled lightly and looked down at Jay.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea..." Mana replied truthfuly.

Ichigo went outside, and Mana looked in his direction, questionaly.

Ichigo saw a fourth of the Sereti covered in a black fog.

"The hell?" Ichigo said.

Mana got up and went over to Ichigo and saw the fog. "What is that?" she asked.

"Some sort of a block fog." replied Ichigo.

A Hell butterfly came out and flew around Mana for a bit until Hichigo lifted her hand for it to land on.

"Captain Commander, this fog is killing everyone who enters it!"

Mana looked surprised.

_"Must be from our fight with Death."_ Hichigo told Mana.

_"Yeah, maybe she came back for a round two." _she told Hichigo.

_"I really don't want you to fall into my insanity again..."_

_"I know Hichigo...Neither do I but it'll be alright, cause this time, I'm fight harder." _She told him sternly.

_"Good."_

Mana grabbed Tamashii, and put it on her shoulder. "Let's go see then." she said.

"Jay, Ichigo, don't follow us." Hichigo told them.

"Alright." Ichigo said.

Hichigo looked back once more and then dashed into the battlefield. Mana did the same, even though they were in the same body, it made them go faster. As they neared the black fog, they could hear screams comming from it. Mana increased her speed.

"I'm gonna go ahead and let some of my insanity go up. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, just don't go overboard, m'kay?" said Mana.

"I don't think I'll have a choice with Death."

"Alright." Mana said.

Soon after, Mana felt the distinct effects of his insanity as they got even closer to the center of the black fog. Mana looked at the fog, seeing if there was anyone in it. She saw lots of dead bodies, but she couldn't make out any details because of how dark it was.

"Hm..." Mana said, guard up.

The black fog started to swirl around the center, and they could feel a terrible spiritual pressure similer to Death's.

"...Death." Mana muttered.

"Back so soon?" Said a familliar femine voice.

"Tch, had too with the black fog killin' everyone..." Mana said.

"Oh that's right, he does have to care about everyone getting killed since he's in charge here."

Mana glared at her darkly.

"As much as it annoys me, I do have to care about them." Hichigo said.

_"Not saying that you guys annoy me, because you don't."_

_"I know, Hichigo" _

"Which proves my point of you being in a wrong place. Besides that, what do you think everyone will think when they find out you're a crazed physcopath?" Death replied.

"Hey, He's not a physcopath." Mana said.

"And you can say that after seeing what he's really like?"

"Yep." Mana said plainly.

"What exactly do you think he is anyway?"

"I think he's just like a normal person, just with alot more power." Mana said.

"More like corrupted power."

Mana felt a little bit of anger comming from Hichigo.

"Death, I think we should stop this nonsense conversation and just end this, ne?" said Mana.

"Indeed so. Ranguren!" She brought her hand up and a monster came out of the black fog.

"Heh, nice one." said Mana as she looked at the monster that was summoned, she gripped the handle of Tamashii.

_"I'm gonna let go. Is that alright with you?"_

_"Go ahead."_

Mana suddenly felt the rest of his insanity come, and the world started to change to a desolate place.

"..."Mana said nothing.

"I see that you decided to go insane already."

"Shut up, it's what'cha want, isn't it?"

"It is. Flash cry!"

Ranguren let out a huge beam of light and sound, and Hichigo moved just in time to dodge it.

_Nice one_ Mana thought.

_You again! _Hichigo thought to Mana.

_...Yeah. _She thought back to him.

Hichigo dashed at Death, and she brought up some of the black fog to block his attacks. Ranguren came up behind Hichigo, about to attack him.

Mana saw Ranguren and jumped to the side, dodging the monster.

"Don't like my pet do you?"

"Nope."

"I thought he's rather cute."

Ignoring the conversation, Hichigo began attacking again. Mana added some of her power to strengthen and speed up the attacks. Mana could feel something different about herself, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"..." she ignored it for the moment and continued fighting.

"I see that you're making her more like yourself. Is that so you'll have more power?"

"She's slow."

Mana didn't say anything, only looking at Ranguren. Hichigo kept attacking, getting faster and stronger as his hollow form came out more.

"..."

"Are you actually going to kill me this time?"

"If it's the last thing I do."

"How sweet."

Mana laughed, amused by the conversation going on between them.

Hichigo shunpoed behind Death and stabbed her.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Death said.

"I'm not."

Death disappeared and re-appeared sitting ontop of Ranguren, with some of the black fog around her wound.

"You're fighting on my ground, Hollow."

Hichigo didn't respond, but instead he dropped down into the black fog. Mana watched what he did.

"That's pretty much suicide if you get hurt in there, Hollow."

He didn't care, but instead started to slash around in the black fog, making it disperese. Death realized what he was doing and quicky ordered Ranguren to do another Flash Cry. Hichigo dodged it and kept attacking the black fog.

"Alright, see if you can dodge this!" Death yelled at Hichigo and started to create lances made out of the black fog. She threw them at Hichigo while Ranguren was firing Flash Cries.

They were surpisingly accurate, and Hichigo had a hard time dodging all of them. Mana helped Hichigo dodge them the best she could.

And then one of the dark lances hit them - it left a large wound and the black fog quickly surrounded them.

"Looks like this is the end for you, Hollow."

"Not even close Death." Growled Mana, trying to figure out what to do.

"I've cheated you once, Death, and I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Hichigo yelled at Death.

"I'f you're thinking about regnerating that wound, don't even try, because you can't."

Suddenly Mana found herself behind Death, about to strike down on her.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Hichigo grabbed her shoulder and slashed down on her before she could even turn to look at him.

Mana smirked widely and watched the sword go through her flesh.

Death fell forward onto Ranguren's back, defeated.

"H-how did you not stop from the fog's infection?"

"I told you, I cheated you once. I'll cheat you again."

Mana watched the conversation, still smirking.

Death stared to dissapate, and said this "You can't kill death, because it'll always find someone to kill or have kill. Hichigo, leave her."

"No."

"..."

"You have to."

"I do not. I keep her as mine, even if she slows me down."

Mana was slightly confused, and kept listening.

"I said leave her." This time, Death's voice was layered and Mana felt as if Hichigo was being ripped out of her.

"The Hell are you doing, Death?" Mana yelled out.

"I need him out of you."

Mana felt a terrible pain and noticed that she was back to the way she was before the fight, and Hichigo standing beside her in his Vasto Lorde form.

"T-the fuc-fuck?" Man said a bit shakey.

"Listen, since you beat me, Death has called you worthy"

"..."

"You'll probably loose your mind."

Hichigo let out an insane laugh. "I've already lost it. What more do you want to tell me that I know?"

Mana looked back and forth from each of them, waiting for the other to say something.

Death did not respond.

"Well let's get this over with, shall we?" Hichigo said defiantly.

The black fog started to swirl around Hichigo, and soon Mana couldn't see him through it at all. The last thing she saw before Hichigo was completely blacked out was his insane smile.

Mana gripped the handle of Tamashii, ready to attack.

Death dissapeared, and the black fog cleared out aswell. Hichigo just stood there.

"Well what a dissapointment." He said.

"You okay?" Mana asked him.

"No, I'm death." Hichigo just laughed after he said that. "I'm kidding."

Mana laughed. "Nice one Hichigo~" she said happily.

"It strangly stopped my insanity too."

"Awesome!" she said.

Hichigo looked at his hands. "...But why do I look like this?"

"I really don't know..." she said. "Atleast it's over."

"Yeah..."

Mana smiled at him. "Wanna head back?" she asked.

Hichigo nodded and started to walk that way. Mana followed behind him.

_"Death confused the hell outta me somehow."_ Mana thought.

Mana luaghed a little. "I don't think your insane side likes me very much." she said jokingly.

"Hah. I think it just wants to be in the driver's seat more often."

"Yeah." Mana replied.

Mana kept walking.

"Defentially been odd today, hasn't it?" Hichigo asked.

"Mhm, it has." Mana replied.

Hichigo smiled as he kept walking back to the barracks.

Mana smiled back at him and followed. Hichigo opened the door, and walked into the room. Mana went into the room aswell, and sat on the couch. Jay, despite being injured, ran up to Hichigo and hugged him.

"Careful Jay, you don't wanna mess up the bandaging." Mana said.

She responed with hugging Hichigo tighter.

"Hello there." Hichigo said cheerfully to Jay.

Mana smiled to herself as she watched them. Hichigo hugged Jay back shortly afterward. Hichigo hugged Jay a little tighter to comfort her.

Mana's smile grew wider, and thought _How cute~_

"...It really amazes me how much you guys like me even when I'm completely insane..." said Hichigo.

" Hichigo we will always like you. Even if you go insane, because we know the nicer side of ya." Mana said smiling.

Hichigo smiled, and said "I'm sort of tired."

"I don't blame yeh, I'd be tired aswell." Mana said.

"Jay, could you let go of me?" Hichigo asked her nicely.

Jay did as she was asked and Hichigo went to go sleep on the couch.

Mana started thinking, about nothing important really, just to pass time.

Jay walked over to Hichigo and sat down on the floor beside him. Ichigo walked in and sat on the floor by her.

"Mana, why does Hichigo trust you so much more than Ichigo?" Jay asked Mana.

"I dunno, I guess it's because...Um... I guess because I treated him diffrently, wasn't as scared or something." Mana said.

"Hmmm..." Jay fell ontop of Hichigo, but he didn't care. He was too tired.

Mana chuckled lightly, and smirked a bit.

Jay closed her eyes, and fell asleep ontop of Hichigo.

Mana sighed, and started to randomly play with Ichigo's hair.

"What're you doing Mana?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm bored, so I'm playing with your hair." Mana said.

Mana stoped and got up, with Ichigo giving her a confused look, she got into her corner and closed her eyes, tired.

Ichigo got up off the floor and went to sit at the desk, doing more paperwork.


	2. Forgotten Memory in the Rain

The next morning Mana opened her eyes, and got up, stretching.

Hichigo was still asleep, but Jay was standing out on the balcony looking out.

Mana walked over to Jay outting a hand on her shoulder. "Morning Jay." she said.

"Morning Mana!" Jay said cheerfully.

"How's that wound feeling?" Mana asked.

"It's gotten a lot better. Oh and look what I found out~!" Jay walked over to Hichigo and sat on him.

"...?" Mana looked confused but watched.

"He does absoultly nothing no matter how hard I try to wake him up~"

"Eh, Okay?" Mana said, trying to figure out why Jay was telling her this.

"I tried to ask him what he wanted for breakfast .wouldn'.up." She hit him a couple of times to no avail.

Mana deadpanned. "He's exausted, give 'im more time, he hasn't been fully insane that many time in a long time..." Mana said.

"Well alright."

Mana smiled. "So whaddya want to do today?" she asked.

"Dunno, maybe train?"

"Sound fun~" Mana said agreedingly.

Hichigo moved a bit and Jay got up. "You awake yet?"

"...Yeah I am from you sitting on me." Hichigo replied slightly not caring.

Mana sighed, and yawned. "Well, anyways, Good morn' Hichigo, hope ya got well rested." Mana said.

"Kinda hard with a little girl constantly asking me to take her around in my inner world."

Mana laughed, slightly amused. "Well, curiousitly gets the best of anyone." she replied.

Hichigo grabbed his head with one hand, looking slightly annoyed "I said I'll explore with you later, shut up."

Mana looked confused, and gave Hichigo a questional look.

Hichigo sighed. "There's been this little girl who's been annoying me ever since that run-in with Death."

"Hm...In a while yeh mind if I talk to her?" Mana asked.

"If you can shut her up, you can talk to her now."

"Alright then, I'll do that." Mana said as she sat infront of Hichigo, going into where the girl was.

"Hello?" Mana said.

Hichigo stood on one of the buildings with a little girl in a long black outfit on. She hid behind him when she saw Mana.

"No reason to hide." Mana said, when she saw where they were.

"Hichigo, who's that?" The little girl asked.

Hichigo bent down to her level and said nicely, "She's someone who will take better care of you than me."

The girl got really happy and ran to Mana.

Mana looked down at the girl, smiling. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Saire!"

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Saire~" Mana said cherefully.

"Can we go explore?" she asked nicely.

"Where at?" Mana asked.

"Anywhere!" She started to run circles around Mana.

Mana laughed. "Hm...How 'bout...dang...I dunno." Mana said truthfully.

Saire grabbed Mana's hand and ran off in a random direction. "This way!"

Mana folowed, sighing slightly, and smiled.

While running, Saire tripped on her cloak and rolled around.

Mana frowned slightly and grabbed Saire, helping her up.

Hichigo caught up to them and smiled. "I see she's enjoying this."

Mana chuckled. "If she didn't trip on her cloak, I'm sure she'd enjoy it more~" she said jokingly.

Saire smiled at them. "There's so many buildings Hichigo!"

"I know there are. I wish I had some cats around here though..."

Mana smiled. "Yeh want me to go get Grimmjow then?" Mana laughed.

Hichigo laughed, but not insanly so he didn't scare Saire.

Saire just looked questionly at them.

"Eh, It's just a lil' joke." Mana said, laughing even more at the girl's confusion.

Hichigo pated her head. "Maybe you'll see him one day."

"Hopefully he ain't gonna act like a punk by then." Mana said remebering the last time they met him in Hueco Mundo, and held back a shudder.

"I hope so too..." He looked off into the distance.

Mana sighed. "So when'd ya get here Saire?" Mana asked her.

"When my last owner died..."

Mana looked a bit saddened at the girl's tone, and shook it off. "Well then, shall we continue exploring?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Saire got happy again. "Yes please!" She started jumping up and down.

Mana laughed and started walking in a random direction.

"Ooooh let's go look at that building! It's different!"

Mana turned to see the direction the building was in. "Hm, that okay with you Hichigo?" Mana asked him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a building that shape before though. I'm not too sure it's safe."

"Then I'll go check, I got Tamashii with me, okay?" Mana said.

"I'd prefer to check it."

"Alright then." Mana said.

Hichigo smiled at Saire "I'll be right back. Stay with Mana, ok?"

She nodded and Hichigo went to go see what was up with the building.

Mana sighed and yawned, still a little sleepy.

Saire skipped around Mana out of boredom.

Mana giggled, "So wanna piggy-back ride?" she asked, trying to give herself something to do.

"Sure!" Saire stopped skipping around and walked up behind Mana.

Mana bent down to where she was able to get on her back.

Saire got on Mana's back and said "Let's go!"

Mana laughed and ran in a random direction, not getting too far from the spot she used to be at.

Saire laughed and really enjoyed someone who'd play with her.

Mana kept running, slightly worring about Hichigo.

Hichigo came out, and started walking to Mana.

Mana smiled and stopped.

"We should go. I'll finish looking around in it later."

"Alright." Mana agreed.

"Aaaw I don't get to explore it?" Saire said somewhat sadly.

"Not right now Saire." Mana said.

Hichigo walked up to Mana and whispered in her ear,"It must have been made while I was fully insane. I can't take Saire in there."

"Alright, Hichigo." Mana said, nodding.

"Hey Saire, I know where there's even more fun."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really. Follow me." Hichigo walked in the opposite direction of the strange building.

Mana followed, still carrying Saire on her back.

"In here" He said as he walked up to a broken window. "It's prefectly safe."

Mana put Saire down.

Hichigo jumped in, and stood in the direction of the window with his hands up. "Bring her down to me."

Mana nodded and picked Saire up gently and brought her to Hichigo.

Hichigo took her carefully and set her down on the inside, and did the same for Mana."Your turn"

Mana went in the building, smiling at them.

Hichigo smiled and said, "Saire, there are a lot of things you can do in here, see?" he pointed to a few things that he had found in there, some of them puzzles and some other random things found in a some-what messy play room.

"Have fun Saire~" Mana said.

"Okay!" Saire replied in glee.

Mana smiled happily on how the girl acted. She looked over at Hichigo.

"I'm gonna go look around that building some more. Is that alright with you?"

"Mhm, but if anything is wrong, yell for me." Mana said. "I'll hear ya."

Hichigo smiled. "I'm certain you would." He jumped back out and started to head to the odd building.

Mana sighed. "Wanna do a puzzle Saire?" she asked.

"Mhm!" Saire nodded happily.

Mana grabbed a puzzle, one of a black cat, and put it on a small table.

Saire happily sat down at the table and opened the box.

Mana got on her knees, since the chair was a bit small for her, and got the peices out, sorting the colors. "It makes it easier if you have the colors sorted out." Mana said.

"Okay!"

Mana got the peices sorted and started to put peices together. Saire tried to help, but really only got in the way. Mana smiled at her and handed her a piece, showing her where it went. Saire looked at it for a bit and then put it where Mana told her to put it. Mana smiled again and got both of them a peice to out on the puzzle.

Mana felt a little rumbling far off, but couldn't really tell what it was. Saire didn't notice it.

"...?" Mana looked out a window, seeing if anything was diffrent.

Mana didn't see anything at first, but then she saw Hichigo walking from the odd building. Mana looked at him, to see if he was okay, thinking a small part of the building colapsed.

As Hichigo got closer, Mana could see that he was in Bankai, which was odd since there was nothing to fight here.

"I'll be right back Saire, you stay here ,okay?" Mana said, standing up.

"Okay!" Saire kept working on the puzzle.

Mana jumped from the window and landed, heading for Hichigo.

He stopped infront of Mana.

"What happened Hichigo?" Mana asked.

"Making sure that none of my insanity came out of that building. It's safe now."

"Alright Hichigo." Mana said smiling at him.

Hichigo smiled back and put his arm around Mana. "Let's go back, shall we?"

Mana nodded, and Hichigo started to walk back to where Saire was. Mana followed behind him.

"We're back Saire~" Mana said.

"Yay! I finished the puzzle too!" She pointed to the puzzle, which was not finished.

Mana giggled. "Are you sure~?" she said kiddingly.

"I'm sure!"

Mana smiled at her.

Saire noticed that Hichigo was in Bankai, and asked about it. "Hichigo, you look different..."

He just smiled at her. "I felt like changing."

Mana smiled to herself.

Saire got up and started to mess with Hichigo's cloak. "It's so cool!"

Mana laughed and smiled at them. "Well, like I said earlier Hichigo, curiousity gets the best of some~"

He smiled at her. "I see that."

"Hm, think Jay is getting worried?" she asked him.

"Nah, she's probably just fine with sitting on me."

Mana laughed. "Probably poking me in the head too." she joked.

"But I don't see any one doing that~..." Saire said.

Mana smiled, not knowing how to explain it well.

Hichigo decided to change the subject. "I'm getting hungry though..."

Mana smiled. "Is it possible to bring food here? If so I can go get'cha some." she said.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Alright, if ya say so." Mana replied. "So what should we do?"

"Dunno, I think I heard that Jay wanted to train though."

Mana facepalmed. "I forgot all about that..." she said.

"Ooooooh can I come~?" Saire asked.

"It's up to Hichigo." Mana said.

"...Yeah I guess if you can stay out of the way."

"Alright then, com'on Saire~" Mana said.

"Yay!" she replied happily.

"See ya guys out there~" Mana said, and left.

"Bye-bye Mana!" Saire waved at her.

Mana waved back, and dissapeared.

Hichigo and Mana came back to the real world, and Jay was indeed, sitting on Hichigo again.

Mana bursted out laughing. "Is he your cushion now Jay?" she asked.

Jay jumped because she did not notice Mana and Hichigo comming back and quickly got off Hichigo. Mana was still laughing at this, and stood up.

"We scare ya Jay?" Mana asked, after she stopped laughing.

"Y-yeah, you did." Jay replied.

"Awww...I'm sorry~" Mana said, apologizingly.

Hichigo just layed where he was, looking as if all of his breath was knocked out in a manga.

"You okay dude?" Mana asked him.

"E-eventually." He replied slowly.

Mana still looked concerened, not knowing why or how he was like this so quickly.

"I didn't sit on you that hard..." Jay said.

"Hm...Maybe it's from going to that odd building?" Mana asked.

"Mostly Saire."

"She that hyper to do that to yeh?" Mana asked.

"I guess."

"Hm..."

Jay was completely lost when Hichigo mentioned Saire.

"Er...Saire is a little girl in Hichigo's inner world, she went there after he killed her previous master, Death." Mana explained.

"I see..." Jay replied.

Mana sighed. "So when do ya wanna train Jay?" Mana asked her.

"Anytime you guys are ready."

"Alright, so when Ichigo and Hichigo are ready." Mana said.

Ichigo walked from the bathroom, looking relived. Mana bursted out laughing randomly and Ichigo gave her a 'Da faq?" look.

Hichigo still layed where he was, same expression.

"Oi, what's wrong with Hichigo?" Ichigo asked Mana.

"It's from Saire, a little girl who is in his inner world from where he defeated her previous master, I guess her hyperness really tired him out or somethin'." Mana said.

"And that's why I was so hard to wake up, Jay."

Mana nodded.

"But still, it takes a lot to tire you Hichigo, I can't imagine how hyper that girl is." Jay said, sort of concerned.

"She's actually really a good kid, just acts like she's on a non-stop sugar high." Mana said truthfully.

Hichigo grabbed his head. "I told you, I'll do it soon. Be quiet."

Mana frowned, thinking _Com'on Saire, Be paintent._

"Will training shut her up?" Jay asked.

"She did want to join us." Mana said.

"Well then, I think we should start."

"Hm. If it's alright with Hichigo." Mana said.

"I'm fine spiritually. I'm just physically exausted."

"Alright then." Mana said.

Jay sat down and closed her eyes to go to the joint world. Mana did the same, and so did Ichigo, guessing that they were gonna train. Hichigo already had his eyes shut from exaustion.

Mana looked around in the joint world, smiling for some reason. "Been a bit since we've been here, eh?" she said to no one in particular.

"Indeed so." Hichigo said from behind Mana, and Saire was walking with him.

Mana smiled, and Ichigo was not far from them.

"Ellos Ichigo~" Mana said, waving.

Ichigo waved back smiling.

Mana always loved to see him smile, so much happieness in one smile.

Saire started jumping up and down. "Hichigo! He looks just like you except he has color!"

Hichigo was inwardly annoyed by this.

Ichigo facepalmed. "Looks lie kid." he said.

Saire just looked at them in confusion.

Jay nodded and smiled.

"See I told you you'd see Mana again _and _I'd fight." Hichigo told Saire.

Saire just ran circles around Mana.

Mana laughed "And you'll see me fight aswell." She said, trying not to jump in excitment.

"Hichigo versus his look-alike!" Saire interjected, unknowing that Ichigo was the original.

Jay just snickered at this, and Hichigo laughed, almost insanely.

"Alright then." Ichigo had a serious face now. "Let's go" he said and attacked.

"Yes, let's!" Hichigo took off laughing and blocked Ichigo's attack, only to attack him quickly.

Saire just cheered for Hichigo.

Ichigo blocked his attack and slashed at him. Mana watched closely.

Hichigo blocked Ichigo's attack and shunpoed behind him to attack.

Ichigo turned around quickly, and kicked Hichigo in the stomach, repeatedly.

Hichigo quickly recovered, and kept attacking. Saire was still cheering, and Ichigo noticed something different about how Hichigo was fighting.

Ichigo blocked some of the attacks, and tried countering Hichigo, Mana noticed the strange new fighting style as well and continued watching them.

"Hit him from the left Hichigo!" Saire yelled. Hichigo did indeed hit Ichigo from the left, and he lost his smirk and it turned into emotionless.

"...?" Mana looked confused at Hichigo, he was listening to the kid that annoyed him shitless.

Ichigo couldn't block the attack quick enough, since he had gotten used to Hichigo's rapid attacks from the front.

Hichigo kept speeding up, almost uncontrollable as Saire kept yelling for him to go faster.

Ichigo was barely able to block the attacks, these were way to fast for him to handle, so he tried to counter using a Gestuga Tenshou.

"Use Bankai Hichigo!" Saire yelled. Hichgo stopped abbruptly and did as he was told.

"What are you doing Hichigo? This is training, not a kill-fest!" Mana yelled, worried for he orange-haired brother.

Hichigo did not answer, and his face looked as if he had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it.

Ichigo put his arm up. "Ban...kai. Tensa Zangetsu." He said monotonely.

Hichigo dashed at him, and their swords collided. Ichigo felt a feeling comming from Hichigo that told him he wasn't the one doing this.

"Hichigo, wake up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Saire, do you know why he's acting like this?" Mana asked.

"Because I'm cheering him on! Go Hichigo!"

Mana was still confused by the child.

Hichigo attacked at terribly fast speeds, uncontrollably.

Ichigo couldn't keep up, even in BanKai, he tried slashing at his oppenet.

"Win Hichigo, win!" Saire yelled, and as if on cue, Hichigo quickly turned to stab Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't block the attack, let alone dodge the rapid attack.

Saire sqeeled in delight as the sword drew blood from Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted and tried slashing at his ex-Inner Hollow.

Hichigo nibly dodged and kept attacking Ichigo in all openings. Ichigo could still tell that Hichigo really didn't want to do what he was doing.

Ichigo tried jumping back, to get away from the painful blows.

Hichigo followed, and stabbed him square in the chest.

Blood came from Ichigo's mouth, eyes widened in fear. Mana looked horrified, she ran at them, as fast as she could.

Suddenly, Hichigo finally got back and surprise filled his face, but it soon melted into horror at what he'd done.

Ichigo backed up from the sword that had punchered his heart, and he lost his balance.

Mana dashed to get to him, and looked at him in horror, as more blood came from the wound and his face extremely pale-looking. "I-ichigo..." Mana said, softly.

Her brother looked up at her from his spot on the ground, and a small smile rose onto his tired looking face. "D-don't...l-l-look so...dow-" he was cut off as more blood came from his mouth, and his body became un-moving.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo?" she said over and over again as hse fell to her knees, shaking his shoulder over and over, like a small child would if their mother was asleep.

Ichigo never responded as his smile was glued to his face, his eye dull and looked less pained.

He.

Was.

Dead.

Mana felt tears brim her eyes as she slowly stopped, and looked at the ground infront of her. She felt a quiet anger turn into a full out rage, as tears went down her face.

"...I have failed you...Ichigo..." Mana said quietly.

Saire kept cheering. It drove Hichigo mad. Suddenly he yelled at her, "SAIRE" with a huge ammount of anger and his voice was layered. It shut her up.

Mana stood shaking, eyes gleaming a angery yellow. She didn't know what to do, to just say 'Fuck it' and slay whatever she saw, or to try to be the little pus she's always been, trying to sort it out.

Hichigo sat on the other side of Ichigo's dead body, and he clentched his hakama at the knees. "I'm... sorry...King"

Mana said nothing, only staring at the little girl, the one who was the kin of Death, the one who controled him...to do the unthinkable.

Unfortunitally, now that Ichigo was dead, Hichigo was starting to loose his sanity much faster than normal. He didn't make any moves to kill anyone, though.

"Hichigo..." Mana said, she could feel his insanity coming on faster than normal.

He just looked at her with yellow eyes, still unmoving.

Mana stared back at him with her eyes shining a bright yellow from Hana.

Hichigo looked back down at Ichigo, and Mana felt genuine saddness from him.

"Saire..."

Saire walked timidly to them.

"Stop..."

Saire got close to Hichigo. Hichigo kicked her away and made a barrier around himself, Mana, and Ichigo.

Mana said nothing, all she did was fall to her knees once again, and closed Ichigo's unseeing eyes, feeling tears continue to go down her face, she repeated "...I have failed you..." and she clenched her fists tightly.

Mana could see that Saire was yelling something, but the barrier had blocked any sound from the outside.

She didn't move for a bit, just looking at Ichigo's face.

Mana suddenly remebered. "Jay." she said outloud.

This caught Hichigo's attention. "Where is she?" His voice was still layered, and it didn't seem like he had any control over that anymore.

"Lemme out of the barrier Hcihigo." she said monotonely.

Hichigo nodded and let her out.

Mana looked around. "Jay!" she yelled, not seeing the white haired girl.

Jay shunpoed to Mana, and she looked sad aswell. "Yes..?"

Mana said nothing, but looked slightly relived.

Jay stood there a bit and then said something. "I stayed out of it since he was your brother..."

Mana looked at Jay, eyes still yellow. "He was yours too, the moment you joined us, you became family." she said softly.

This seemed to make her a little happier.

Mana's anger hit her once again, she had forgoten about what had happened, the anger made her run, just to find something to destroy.

Jay walked over to Hichigo and sat beside Ichigo, since she was now involed in it.

Mana saw a random building, it was _perfect._ She imediantly took out Tamashii and just went all out on it, slashing and destroying it. Only to leave rubble and ruins.

Mana still felt Hichigo's insanity rising, and it didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

She shunpoed back to where they were, and walked over to Jay and Hichigo, sitting by Hichigo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Hichigo turned, and turned Mana, and he buried his head into Mana's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mana."

Mana rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him but was having trouble from trying not to break down. "...I know you didn't mean to..."

Her voice wasn't normal, it was like it grew softer, more lighter, and quieter.

This comforted Hichigo a little, and it also weakened the sound barrier side of the shield he made.

Mana smiled at Jay, since she couldn't reach her from where she was.

And then they heard Saire. Again. "Hichigo why don't you just ea-"

"I will not consume him." Hichigo repiled.

"But all the Spirit pre-" Saire started.

"I WILL NOT CONSUME HIM!" Hichigo yelled at Saire, and brought the sound barrier back up.

Mana's smile faded at the girls words. "Comsumtion does not work Saire, it would make it worse." Mana said, unknowing if the girl could hear her or not.

Hichigo just brought himself closer to Mana, hoping he'd find more comfort.

Mana continued to stroke his back, quietly humming.

Saire kept trying. "Why are you fighting all of your hollow-ness?"

This just pissed Hichigo off. "Do you really want to know why I'm not killing anyone here?" He lifted his head up from Mana and stood up. He pointed to Mana aswell. "It's because _she_ showed me that hollows can still have their own heart."

Mana was surprised, she didn't know that she affected him that much.

Saire couldn't fathom it. "But- hollows don't have a heart."

Mana couldn't take it anymore, Saire just crossed the fucking line.

"What did you just say..." she said.

She looked at Saire with murderous eyes.

"Listen. I was Ichigo. Except when his soul split, I was the part that had converted to hollow. Didn't mean I lost my heart."

Saire couldn't figure how to make any words she was so surprised.

Mana stood up. "Do you understand?"

Saire heastated, and then nodded slowly.

Mana's face looked emotionless, as she kept looking at Saire.

Eventhough Hichigo's insanity was dangerously high, he turned and sat beside Ichigo again.

"Hichigo...What do I do if you can't control your sanitly?" Mana asked, knowing that the time of him keeping sane was drawing to a end.

He waited a little. "I don't know." he admitted.

Mana let out a silent sigh, and said. "Then I might have to fight you if that happens..."

"I'll hold on as long as I can. Right now I don't want to fight. At all." After he said this, Hichigo fell onto Ichigo. "I never thought I'd miss him this much though..." He laughed.

"Hell, after that no one would..." Mana said, getting on her knees rubbing his back lightly.

Hichigo put one of his hands to his head and laughs. "che, now I don't have anyone to call an idiot other than that annoying girl."

Saire didn't hear this because the sound barrier was active again.

Mana shook her head slightly in amusement. "Mhm."

Hichigo's insanity was at its peak, yet on the outside he was just fine.

"So... what exactly are we going to do with Ichigo's body?" Hichigo asked.

Mana was silent for a moment. "I'm gonna put him by mom's grave. Since he was attached to her when he was younger." Mana said.

"Mom, huh..." Hichigo looked like he was thinking hard after Mana mentioned the word 'mom'.

Mana tilted her head slightly in confusion.

Hichigo sighed. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten who you-" He stopped for a second and thought. "...our mom was." Now he seemed to have seriously confused himself. "No, no... that's not it..." He kept thinking. "Why is it that I have trouble remembering my own memories before I was hollow? Wait, I can't remember if I was always a hollow or not..."

Mana was seriously confused, she looked at her living brother with slight worry.

Getting off of Ichigo, Hichigo sat up and rubbed his head. "Thinking too hard again... Then again there's a lot of insanity clouding my thoughts..." This seemed to frustrate the hollow a little bit.

Mana noticed that his insanity was going down a little.

Mana smiled slightly, and said "Then clear your thoughts Hichigo."

"I'll try." He started to concentrate, and his insanity went down steadily. It wasn't going down fast, but it was going down at a constant rate.

Mana went over to Jay to see how she was doing and sat down by her.

"I haven't know Ichigo nearly as long as you two have, but this still hurts pretty badly." Jay said solemnly.

Hichigo was still sitting by Ichigo trying to clear his thoughts and lower his insanity, which was working.

Mana wrapped a hand around Jay and hugged her.

Hichigo let go of his head and simply said "Ooooh that's how it is..." his insanity was down considerably from its peak, but not gone.

Mana's expression was still confused.

"Masaki was our mother's name, right?" Hichigo said unexpectedly.

"Yeah." Mana replied.

Hichigo fist pumped. "Got that one. So I can remember before I was a hollow..."

Jay was lost when Hichigo said 'before I was a hollow'.

Mana smiled lightly. "Every existance has had a past they can or cannot remember."

Hichigo realized something. "Hey Mana, what are Karin and Yuzu going to do when they find out Ichigo died?"

Mana froze up. "...they'd be crushed..." she said after a bit.

Hichigo rubbed his head again. "Great, another reason for them to not like me..." He paused. "...Unless you don't tell them that I did it."

"To tell the truth, I don't even know how I'm gonna explain it to them..." she said.

"Hmm..." Hichigo just pondered it, and sighed. "I guess I have to protect them for Ichigo now."

"Hey don't forget I get ta help ya too." Mana said seriously.

"mm..." Hichigo just looked off in the distance, thinking again.

Mana sighed, and brought her knees to her chest, putting her head on them.

"Ummm... Mana?" Jay asked.

Mana raised her head and looked at her. "Hm?"

"Isn't the Soul Society going to notice Ichigo's dead?"

"Yeah..." Mana said.

"They might be outside us right now." Hichigo said.

Mana nodded. "This is gonna be a long-ass day..." she muttered to herself.

Hichigo got up and walked to Mana. "Should we go then?"

Mana stood up, and nodded.

After that, they left.

Mana looked around, seeing that Ichigo's body was with them. Majoraty of the captains and a couple of other shinigami were around them. Mana looked at them, eyes slightly dull from saddness.

Unexpectedly, Shinji walked in. "So he finally killed Ichigo didn't he?"

Mana didn't respond, only looking downwards.

"I didn't want to." Hichigo said in response to Shinji.

Mana still looked downwards, thinking queitly and quickly.

"I don't believe you. Quit lying."

"I'm not lying." Hichigo replied, sadly.

Mana stood up. "He's telling the truth Shinji, a girl named Saire caised him to do this. It was as if she was controling his entire body." Mana said.

"How'd he ge- Oh I see. He beat Death in a battle didn't he?"

Mana nodded. "Yeah he did."

Hichigo sat there, just looking at Ichigo's dead body.

"Shinji...?" Mana said, looking at him.

"Yeah Mana?"

"Will anyone try to do anything to Hichigo?"

He didn't respond. "...Maybe."

Within seconds Mana had Tamashii out, holding it on her shoulder, with a serious look on her face. "Then I won't allow it if that happens." she said in a monotone voice.

Hichigo put his hand on Mana's sword. "It's ok, Mana."

Mana kept her sword where it was. "That's only _if _it happens."

"Since you're Ichigo's hollow, why didn't you go with him anyway?" Shinji asked.

Hichigo paused. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's from where you two seperated a long time ago?" Mana suggested, remebering what happened.

"Possibly, since I am still Ichigo in a way." Hichigo responeded thoughtfully.

Mana sighed.

"But now my question is, why haven't you killed anyone yet?"

Hichigo looked at him and pointed to Mana. "She changed me. That's all I want to say."

Mana smiled a quick and faint smile, one that couldn't be seen. "Hey, when will we be able to take Ichigo to Karakura town?" She asked.

"You want to bury him there?" Shinji asked Mana, and somewhat forgot about Hichigo.

"It'd make sense, wouldn't it?" she said.

"I guess it does. You can take him any time you want."

Mana nodded and went over to Ichigo's body, carefully picking him up, and Hichigo went to help her. A near-by shinigami opened a senkaimon to Karakura for them.

Mana walked over to the door, and opened it. She walked into the senkaimon. She exited it, and began to walk to their old house.

"...So I guess this is really happening, isn't it..." Hichigo said.

"Yeah..." Mana said sadly as she knocked on the door, knowing that Yuzu and Karin where at school, and their father home.

Isshin came to the door and opened it, and then he noticed Ichigo in their arms.

"Dad..." Mana wasn't sure if she could finish the sentence.

Isshin started to cry, and said "What happened to him?"

"We were training in a joint world we created using all our inner worlds, and this girl named 'Saire'," she said Saire's name a bit bitterly. "Controled Hichigo's body and..." she couldn't continue the sentence.

"...made me kill him..." Hichigo said sadly.

Mana stood there silently, waiting for their father's reaction.

Isshin kept crying and looked at Hichigo. "So... you were forced to kill a part of yourself...?"

"Two parts of myself..."

"When Ichigo died, so did Zangetsu-san." Mana said.

Isshin stopped crying as he realised something. "But you're still Ichigo, right?"

"Well... I guess you could say that." Hichigo said after giving it some thought.

"So we haven't lost Ichigo completly, Mana. Oh by the way, did he die with a smile on his face?"

Mana stiffened up at the memory of that smile. "Y-yes..."

Isshin looked calm. "Good. At least he did one of the things I told him to do."

Mana stood silently.

There was a long pause between all of them, and Isshin finally broke it. "So should we go bury him now?"

"Yes, beside Mom." Mana said.

"Alright." Isshin looked away. "Then off we go."

Mana walked in the direction of Masaki's grave, Isshin and Hichigo followed her.

Once they got there, there was already a open grave, with Ichigo's name on it. _"Shinji..." _she thought, knowing he did this while they made their way to Karakura town. She saw a casket near it, and opened it, placing Ichigo inside, with his Tensa Zangetsu beside him. She took one last look and closed the lid.

"I need help putting this in the ground..." she said.

"We'll do it, Mana." Hichigo told her and Isshin walked to the opposite end that Hichigo was standing on, and they picked up the casket with some trouble, and put it in the grave.

Mana took a near-by shovel and quickly put all the dirt on the casket, holding back tears.

She then walked over to the gravestone and took out a small knife. She carved something using a bit of spiritrual pressure. Once she was done it read;

- _A brother, a fighter, and a friend of many.-_

She stood up and backed up.

Hichigo walked over to the gravestone and started to write something in spirit pressure, and after he finished he backed up.

Mana read what he put.

_-Also an idiot. Love Hichigo-_

Mana slightly chuckled at this. Her brother did do some dumb-ass things.

It started to rain, the sky turning a dark gray and lightning and thunder wasin the area. Mana, Hichigo and Isshin could hear Ichigo's voice. It said;

_Don't let the rain fall in your world, let the sun shine. Step forward and don't look back._

Mana stood there, in slight awe.

"Forever a memory in the rain..." Hichigo said softly.

The rain kept falling, and Mana walked away, and Isshin followed. Hichigo stood where he was, and said to himself, "Make sure you don't forget me, Ichigo."

Mana walked to the senkaimon, waving a quick good-bye to her father and went inside.

Hichigo caught up with her some time later, after getting talked to by Isshin.

Mana was sitting on the couch of the barracks, just looking at a wall, expression emotionless.

Hichigo walked in a little slow and sat beside Mana. "Isshin told me I had to be more like Ichigo was, but I don't think I can anymore. I've been a hollow for so long."

Mana looked him in the eye, and said "Be you...Just be you. I don't think it'd make sense for you to act like someone you aren't."

Hichigo acknowledged this, and leaned back on the couch.

Mana looked at the clock, it said 12:40 pm.

"..."

"It's gonna be a long day..." Hichigo said slowly.

"I know it is..."

Mana looked downward.

Hichigo leaned on Mana and closed his eyes. "I need to catch up on sleep... dang kid in my head..."

"Next time she dares to do that, I'll slaughter her." Mana said in a monotone. She liked the kid, but when someone does that, trust becomes broken.

"I wish I could..."

"..." Mana sat there silently.

Hichigo slipped into a much-needed sleep.

Mana's eyes felt a bit heavy as she let them close.

It was a long morning...


	3. The Dress as Death?

As Mana opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in Hichigo's inner world. Again.

"The fuck..." she said quietly, wondering why she was here.

She felt Hichigo fighting somewhere, and he was insane. Mana growled slightly, remembering the insanity, and went in the direction of it.

On her way to the battle, she noticed that she didn't see Saire anywhere. She kept walking, wondering where the girl was.

As she kept getting closer, the air kept getting heavier, and she saw white Getsugas off in the distance.

She went a bit faster, feeling slightly scared.

Something white shunpoed infront of her for a second, and went back to the battle.

Mana's eyes were a bit wide, and she continued to get faster.

Suddenly, there was a sword pointed at her throat and someone standing behind her, holding Mana fast.

Mana stiffened, eyes widened in fear.

"What'cha gonna do now!" Said the person behind her. He was answered with Tensa Zangetsu flying close to Mana's head.

Mana was silent for a moment, and she tried to get away.

"I don't care what you do, I'll kill you anyway!" Hichigo yelled from a distance. His Tensa Zangetsu flew back to him.

Mana moved again, getting away as she quickly drew Tamashii from it's sheath.

"So you don't mind if I kill this girl?"

"What girl? I only made you to fight!"

Mana frowned. "I dunno who the hell you are, but I ain't gonna go down that fuckin' easy." she said.

"You sure have a big mouth." said the guy was holding her before. He let out a huge wave of spirit pressure that was almost at the same level of Hichigo's.

Mana grinded her teeth, then her face went emotionless. She moved with such speed that it'd be hard for Hichigo to follow as she sliced the guy almost in half.

Predicting her moves, he quickly jumped back.

"Hey girl, get out of my fight. I didn't even make you, so why are you here?"

"I dunno why I'm here. I just followed the feeling of insanity and the next thing I know, you're holding me back with a sword to my throat."

Hichigo quickly shunpoed between them, and stared at Mana with his yellow eyes.

"...?" she looked back at him.

The guy who had held Mana back stopped, and Hichigo raised his sword, ready to attack. Hichigo slashed down with such a speed his sword was on the other side of him in a split second.

Suddenly, blood flew from both Mana and the guy who had held her.

Mana grunted, in slight pain, and the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

"S-shit..." She muttered.

The other guy was staggering because of the hit. Hichigo told Mana, "This is no place for you.", and he turned to face the other guy.

Mana didn't know what to do, or _where _she'd go.

Both of the combatants disappeared and were fighting again.

Mana's legs were weak from the bloodloss, and she fell forward, still bleeding out.

_Why did he attack me..._ she wondered.

As her vision faded, she saw the two still fighting, and Hichigo was laughing more insane than she'd ever heard him laugh.

"...H-h-hichigo..." she said almost silently as her vision dissapeared.

The last thing she saw was Hichigo walking up to her, about to finish her off.

She couldn't move.

She didn't want to die.

Not without protecting...

_Hichigo..._

She felt the sword stab her, but there was no pain. She didn't move, she was still conscious, but she couldn't see.

She felt blood come from her mouth, it tasted metallic.

She felt Hichigo put his foot on her head, and he started to push down hard.

Mana screamed. "Hichigo! S-stop..." she yelled weakly.

He stopped putting pressure on her head, and asked, "Do I know you?"

Mana nodded. "It's me...M-m-mana..." she had a hard time saying her name.

"Why are you in my dream?"

"I dunno..."

"Hm." Hichigo didn't seem like he cared that much.

Mana tried to move away, but failed, only to have more blood come from her wound.

"Sh-shit..." she muttered as she felt light-headed.

"Anything else you want to tell me before I kill you?"

"..." Mana didn't say anything for a moment. "I wanted to protect you...but it seems I have failed you, just like I did Ichigo..." she said quietly.

"Che." This sound somehow chilled Mana thanks to it being layered.

"..."

Mana felt Hichigo lift his foot off her head, only for it to come right back down, even harder than before.

Mana screamed in pain, feeling a bit of her skull crack from impact.

Hichigo took his foot off of her, and took his sword out of her. He started to walk away and summoned another person to fight.

"...Wake up...Hichigo..." she whispered almost inaudible.

The two insane combatants fought, and this fight was over faster than the previous.

"..." Mana couldn't see the fight, or hear it very well.

_"Damnit..." _she thought.

Hichigo walked back over to her after killing the last enemy. "You still alive?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"Then let's change that." He smashed down on her head again and she was forced awake.

She screamed out in pain, it hurt like _HELL. _

Jay came running. "Mana, are you okay?"

"Jay..." she said, in slightly scared.

"Are you ok?" Jay repeated.

"I think so..." she replied.

Hichigo was still sleeping calmly on her shoulder.

Mana remembered what Hana had said a long time ago, if you fall asleep near another person, you may be in their dreams. She shook her head.

"What happened?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Well...somehow I got into Hichigo's dream, he was fighting a clone, both insane, and he defeated his clone, but he slashed both of us, so I was hit aswell...I remember alot of blood, and pain..." she said.

"I see..."

Mana sat there quietly, watching the sleeping Hichigo.

"mm.." Hichigo got off her shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

"..." She was still quiet.

Hichigo yawned. "So how long was I asleep?"

Mana looked at the clock, it said 4:40 pm.

"We slept for 3 hours." she said.

"No wonder my dream was so much fun..."

"Yeah, I saw it." Mana said.

Hichigo paused. "Wait... You saw my dream?"

"I was in it, remember the girl?"

He thought. "...No..."

Mana shook her head. "Then I guess I had a very fucked up dream..."

"But I do remember stepping on someone's head..."

"..." Mana cringed slightly at the memory.

"T-that couldn't have been you, was it?"

"I think it was...from where I was..." she replied.

"Oh..." Hichigo looked away before Mana could see him sad again.

Mana hugged him tightly.

"Sorry for killing you in my dream then."

"It's okay bro." Mana said.

She didn't let go of him, she kept hugging him.

After a little bit, Hichigo spoke again. "Just so you know, I let my insanity run free in my dreams..."

"Alright then, next time if I'm ever in one, I'll try to wake myself up." she said.

"I mean, you can watch the fight... just don't make any moves against me or the person I'm fighting..."

"Alright." Mana said.

Hichigo finally turned to Mana and hugged her back.

Mana smiled faintly, and Jay hugged them aswell.

Mana hugged Jay back. "Group hugs make it all better..."

Jay suddenly got an idea. "Hey how about we run a contest for who can dress up as another person better?"

Mana nodded. "Sounds fun."

Hichigo laughed. "Yeah, and who are you planning on dressing up as, Jay?"

Jay smiled. "I plan on dressing up as you, Hichigo~!"

Mana laughed. "I call dressing up as Jay~" she said.

"Well I guess you guys know who I can dress up as easily." Hichigo said cheerfully.

Mana nodded. "One problem, I dunno how to get my hair white..." she said.

"I heard that there was a hair salonist who used Kido to dye hair..." Jay said, thinking about it.

"I'll ask Hana if she'd want to join in this, i think she'd dress better as you." Mana said.

_"Hey, Hana, you wanna join us?" _Mana asked.

"_Sure why not." _ Hana replied.

"Well, Hana's in~" Mana said as Hana manifested beside her.

"Alright, so I dress up as Jay?" she asked.

Mana nodded.

"I guess I'll go and get busy, I have a lot to change, color wise." Hichigo said as he got up and walked out of the room.

All Hana did was change her hair, and she was done.

Mana fixed her hair, to make it look like Death's, just for the hell of it.

Jay skipped off to go find something to wear that would look like Hichigo's long bankai outfit.

Mana went to find a cloak, and Hana went to find a normal shinigami outfit, simular to Jay's.

Mana found a cloak, it was just right, so she put it on and walked back to the living room.

"Hey Hichigo, can I use your mask for my outfit?" Jay asked him eagerly.

"Sure why no." Hichigo let her borrow his mask for a bit.

Hana finally found an oufit simular to Jay's and walked into the living room. "Jesus...Took forever to find one of these..." she mummbled.

Jay soon came out to the living room, somewhat proud of herself. "Do I look ok?"

"Hey Hichigo, you look great." Mana said, joking about calling her Hichigo.

"Hey, do I look enough like yeh Jay?" Hana asked.

Jay nodded happily.

"Woo!" Hana said happily.

Hichigo was the last one out, and he really did look like Ichigo. Skin color and everything.

Mana loooked at him. "Woah, dude...You look just like 'em." she said.

"Thanks, it took forever to figure out how to use the kido." His voice was just like Ichigo's aswell.

"Be careful dude, people might think you're a Ichigo zombie."

Hichigo just laughed.

"Couldn't think of anyone to dress as, so I dressed as Death."

"...Do I even wanna ask?" Hana asked.

"Nope~"

"It was a rather bad encounter..." Hichigo said.

Jay handed him a red sucker. "Your tounge's still blue."

Mana laughed.

Hichigo took the sucker and quickly ate it. "Not blue now is it?"

Jay laughed. "No, it's not~."

"It's red." Mana said.

"Did you get your eyes?" she asked him.

"No, I couldn't figure out how to change that..."

Mana went out of the room and came back with contacts that were the same color as Ichigo's eyes.

Hichigo put them in and stood triumpently. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, vice-captain of the 1st division."

Mana laughed. "Yeah, yeah~"

Hichigo smiled. "You all did good on your outfits."

"Thanks." Hana said, Mana said it at the same time as her.

"Hey you know what, we should walk around and spook people with these~" Hichigo said happily.

"Alright~ Hopefully they don't attack." Mana said jokingly.

"I think if we do this, everyone else might join in on the fun."

"Yeah. I have an idea~ Let's go to Shinji's first, he'll join for sure." Mana said.

"Alright then, after you, Mana."

Mana opened the door, and shunpoed to where Shinji was, smiling.

Shinji was inside the 5th division barracks, Mana knocked on the door.

Shinji opened the door, and Mana glomped him. "The fuck?" He said surprised, not knowing it was Mana.

"Hello Shinji." Mana said in Death's voice, it was easy to copy.

"I thought Hichigo killed you!" Shinji said.

Mana burst out laughing. "Dude, it's me Mana!" she said in her normal voice, getting off of him.

Shinji facepalmed. "Well then what the hell ya doin' dressed like that?" he asked.

"Eh, we got bored and decided to dress up as someone. Death was the person I dressed up as."

Hana walked in. "Ello's Shinji." she said smirking.

"Hello...eh..." Shinji didn't know her name.

"It's Hana bro." Hana said.

"Hello Hana." he said, feeling slightly stupid.

"Oi, come on you two!" Hana yeleld.

Jay walked in, trying to act like Hichigo, but wasn't doing very well at it.

Hichigo walked in just like Ichigo would, and said, "Yo, Shinji."

"Yo, Jay, Hichigo." Shinji replied. He wasn't getting tricked twice in a row.

Mana facepalmed. "I trick you with this outfit but you see right through theirs...You surprise me Shinji." she said.

Hana laughed.

"I thought I did a pretty good job too." Hichigo said, smugly.

"Yeh did, I just wasn't going to get tricked twice~" Shinji said mokingly, just trying to make them laugh.

Hichigo did laugh, and simply replied, "I see then."

Shinji got up. "So why're ya three here?" he asked.

"We wanted to see if you'd join us in this little game, you have to dress up as someone else the best you can." Mana explained.

"Wh the hell would I look like?" Shinji asked.

"You could dress up like Aizen just to annoy everyone. I mean, he was your Vice-captain for a long time." Hichigo told him.

"Eh..." Shinji said.

"How 'bout Nnoritora?" Mana asked.

"Who...?"

"An old espada, he had a smile like yours, same additude, but he had black hair." Mana explained.

"I'll go with Aizen's outfit." Shinji said.

"Hmm... I just thought how much of a ruckus that would make... I mean he's still imprisoned."

"No he is not, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah that's right... it was shortly after I met you." Hichigo said, remembering the fight.

"Yep."

"Alright then, I'll go as the espada dude." Shinji said.

Jay leaned on Hichigo. "Make up your mind..."

Mana laughed. "I'm guessing you know the Kido to change hair color?" she asked him.

"I know it~" he said happily.

"then make your hair black and change your ourfit into this." she said as she pulled out a picture of the espada.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"Took it when he was fighting Kenpachi." Mana said.

Shinji took the photo and went back into a room to change, 12 minutes later he came out looking just like the espada.

"Nice." Mana said smiling.

Shinji smiled back.

"They be flirting~" Hana said in a sing-song voice, trying not to laugh.

Mana facepalmed and Shinji deadpanned.

Hichigo couldn't hold back his laugh.

Mana yawned. "Shall we go confuse people now?" she asked.

"If you guys're ready, the sure." Shinji replied.

"I'm ready. I'm curious about what Rukia is gonna do when she sees me~" Hichigo said slyly.

"Then let's go find her~" Mana said happily, and walked out the door, with Shinji following her.

She saw Rukia not far away, and sneaked up behind her, tapping her shoulder.

Rukia jumped and turned around quickly to see who had done that. "Who are you?"

Mana used Death's voice. "Death." she said monotoned.

Rukia got into a fighting stance, ready for Mana to attack.

Mana couldn't hold back a laugh. "Oh god...you shoulda seen the look on your face!" she said in her voice.

"Mana, why are you dressing up?" Rukia relaxed from her fighting stance.

"We were bored so we dressed up as others." Shinji said, walking up to them.

Hichigo walked up beside him, and when Rukia saw him, she ran to him. "You idiot why did you fool me like that!"

Hichigo made a noise out of surprise and said in his own voice, "Rukia, I'm not Ichigo, I'm just dressing up as him."

This made Rukia a little madder, but she stopped running.

Mana felt a frown tug at her face at the sight.

Rukia sighed. "Why are you guys going out of your way to dress up as someone else?"

Hichigo replied in Ichigo's voice. "Because we were bored."

Rukia was amazed at what Hichigo did with his voice.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

Mana walked over to Rukia and said, "You wanna join us? We're just doing it for the shit's and giggles." Mana said.

Still amazed at how real Hichigo's outfit was, she finally answered, "Yes, I do think I will."

Shinji smiled, "Welcome aboard, find a person to dress up as and follow us~" he said.

Rukia nodded and quickly went back to her room in the 13th squad. She came back after 20 minutes, looking like Chappy.

Mana laughed, "Nice outfit Ruki- er, I mean Chappy." Mana said happily.

Rukia smiled proudly.

"I wonder if we can get Byakuya to run across the Soul Society screaming again." Mana said laughing.

Rukia frowned. "Nii-sama wasn't very happy about that last time."

"I know, it was still funny though." Mana said.

Hichigo laughed, and this infuriated Rukia.

"Ichigo, that's not funny!" She yelled at him. This just made him laugh even more.

"It's not Ichigo, it's Hichigo." Man said, trying not to laugh.

Hana was laughing along with Hichigo and Shinji was holding back his.

Jay laughed only because Hichigo was laughing, and she was dressed up as him.

"Alright, now who?" Mana asked.

Rukia thought of someone. "I know who will want to do this..." She shunpoed back to the 13th squad barracks.

"Aaand there she goes again." Hichigo was still laughing.

"Yeah." Mana said in Death's voice. "I wonder how come it was so easy to copy Death's voice." She said.

"I'm not sure..." Hichigo said, still enjoying sounding like Ichigo.

"Meh." Mana said shruging.

All of them started to hear two people yelling from the 13th division's barracks.

Mana sighed and walked over to the barracks, knocking on the door.

She heard two people running to the door, and still yelling when they got to it. Finally the door opened and Mana saw three Ukitakes.

"The fuc?" she said in Death's voice.

The shorter one yelled at the taller one. "I'm the better Ukitake!"

The taller one yelled back. "No I'm a better Ukitake!"

Mana sighed, rather annoyed. "All three of you get'cha asses front and center." Mana said in her voice, not liking the idea of an annoying Ukitake.

The Ukitake who wasn't yelling started to cough, and the two Ukitakes yelling stopped and ran to him. "Ukitake-taicho! Are you alright?"

_Well, found the real one..._Mana thought as she said. "What exactly is going on?"

The two fake Ukitakes said in unison, "We're dressing up as Ukitake to see who's better!" They annoyed themselves, and started to yell at each other again.

Mana sighed, annoyed. "Yeh know you both can be Ukitake, it makes it more fun..." she said plainly.

"Oh." They said after they finished yelling.

"Thank you for not yelling." Mana said, less annoyed.

Rukia walked in. "Hey Ukitake-taicho, could you tell as many people as you can about this game?"

The real one spoke up. "I can Rukia." He got up, and walked off. It took a bit for his look-a-likes to figure out what he was doing and they followed him.

"Well, that was amusing." Hana said from behind Mana.

"Yep."

Rukia walked to Mana. "So who are we gonna trick now?"

"Hm...how about...Mayuri? I think it'd be slightly fun~" she said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Hana asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Rukia asked Hana.

"No, but I want to live damnit, Liiivvveeee..."

"But he won't do anything to someone who's normal." Rukia said, unknowing that Hana was just like Hichigo.

"Bro, I am a Hollow, he'd fucking DISECT me!"

Rukia blinked. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay." Hana said

"Oh I know! How about Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Oh God, YES!" Mana said, wanting to scare the shit outta the red-head.

"We should bring Ichigo with us too!" Rukia said, forgetting that it was just Hichigo.

"I'm not even gonna correct that." Mana said.

"Let's go." Hana said, and walked in the direction of Renji, Mana follwed.

"Hey, can I scare him?" she asked Rukia.

"Um, sure." Rukia replied and she went to go get Hichigo, Jay, and Shinji.

Mana smiled and creeped up behind the red-head, ghosting closer to him, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering. "Hello, Abarai Renji." in Death's voice.

Renji jumped and looked behind him to see who did that.

Mana looked at him, holding back a smile. "Hello."

Renji stood still. "Mana?"

"Aw...You saw through it.." She said in her voice.

He looked past her and said in surprise, "Ichigo!"

Hichigo waved at him.

Mana could see why Renji was surprised, Hichigo had even managed to change how his spirit pressure was to match Ichigo's.

Mana frowned.

Renji thought for a moment. "Wait, you can't be Ichigo..."

Mana looked at him. "Nope, it's Hichigo."

Renji blinked. "He did a good job with that... You did too Mana, it took me a bit to figure out it was you..."

Mana smiled. "I know he surprised me,. and thank you Renji, would you like to join?"

"I would, but I have no idea who'd I be."

"Hm...I have no idea either, just say your a good dressed up Renji." Mana said, laughing slightly.

Renji laughed. "Very funny Mana."

Mana smiled. "I was being serious Renji."

"Yeah sure, I'm dressing up as someone who dresses up like me."

"Yup~"

"That's brilliant Mana." Renji said sarcasticly.

Mana stopped smiling. "Aw..Com'on don't be so sarcastic~"

Renji sighed.

"Oi, Renji, Chill dude." Said Hana, who was walking over to them.

"Hey who do you want to visit next?" Hichigo asked.

Mana and Hana shruged."Hey, how about... Izuru?" Mana asked.

"Why him?" Hichigo asked her.

"I dunno...Just came to mind." she shrugged.

"Alright then." Hichigo walked out, and started to head to where Izuru was.

Mana,Shinji, and Hana follwed him.

-Hours later-

"All right everyone! We're about to start judgeing!" Hichigo told everyone in the contest/game.

Hichigo, Byakuya (unwillingly), and Yachiru were the judges.

Mana smiled, and so did Hana. They were having fun but it seemed Shinji was bored.

"This has been fun, eh Mana?" Hana asked her.

"Yes it has." Mana replied.

Jay was extreamly excited. Everyone tried their best at this, and majoraty of the outfits looked convincing (minus Renji's).

Shinji looked around at the other people, boredly.

Some of the people who didn't join just sat to the side looking at all the coustumes.

Mana hummed softly, trying to pass a bit of time.

As the judges walked by, Yachiru kept messing with people's costumes, which annoyed them.

Mana watched the judges, excitedly.

Mana noticed Byakuya was annoyed at how Hichigo had printed the papers; they were sideways.

Mana held back a giggle, not wanting to annoy the Captain anymore.

As the Judges got to Mana and the rest of the group, it was getting somewhat dark.

And since Mana was dressed as Death, she put an emotionless face on, as she looked at the sky.

When Yachiru got to her, she was as happy as she always was. "So who are you dressed up as?"

Mana held back a smile. "Death, and nothing more." she quoted in Death's voice.

"Oh interesting~!"

Byakuya just wrote on his sideways paper and moved on.

Shinji got into character, and had this smile on his face.

Yachiru was the first person to talk again. "Oh you're dressed up as that Espada that Ken-chan fought!"

"Yep." He replied.

"Ken-chan enjoyed that fight~"

Byakuya and Hichigo had finished as Yachiru kept chatting.

Shinji sighed, bored again.

"You get bored way too easily." Mana said.

Shinji just shruged.

Yachiru skipped off, ignoreing the rest of the contestants.

Mana yawned, and looked at the sky again, as it slowly darkened.

The judges got together, and decided who'd get what.

"All right, the first award to be announced! The most original costume goes to Renji!"

Renji was surprised.

Hichigo continued. "He also gets the most un-convincing costume award!"

Renji caught this. "Hey!"

"Moving on~. The next award is the most Unknown and it goes to Mana!"

Mana smiled ,slightly proud.

"The most different award goes to Shinji!"

Shinji smiled a cocky smile, is to be exact.

"The most thurough award goes to..."

"You." Byakuya finished.

"Yes, thank you Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't care. Why was he here doing this anyway?

Mana brofisted Shinji, who happily brofisted her back.

"The most competitive award goes to Kiyone and Sentaro!"

They yelled in delight, and then yelled at each other about which of them really deserves it.

Mana facepalmed and laughed a little.

"And finally, the winner of this contest is..."

Hichigo paused only for suspense.

"...Everyone!"

Man smiled happily, Hichigo was creative on these things. Hana jumped up and down hyperly.

"That was fun~" Mana said happily.

Hana agreed.

"yep." Shinji said, no longer bored.

Hichigo walked over to Jay, yawning. He took his mask back from her, put it on and shunpoed back to the barracks to get some sleep.

Mana smiled to herself, and started walking back aswell, after Hana went back into her inner world.

"Bye everyone~!" Jay waved to everyone and followed Mana back.

Shinji smiled and waved back at them.

"That was fun, wasn't it Mana?"

Mana yawned. "Yeah it was. I think it was funny what they did to Renji though." she said laughing.

"Yeah that was great." Jay said, laughing aswell.

Mana opened the door and held it open for Jay, and walked in.

Jay giggled when she saw Hichigo crashed on the couch. He hadn't bothered to take any of the outfit off, including the mask that he took back.

Mana ditched the cloak on the back of the couch, and got into her corner, yawning.

Jay sat on the floor beside the couch, and put one of Hichigo's arms around her shoulders.

"G'night Jay, Hichigo, and Ichi-" she stopped herself from saying the last name, and got comfortable, closing her eyes.

Jay looked at her with sleepy eyes. "It's ok to say good night to Ichigo, he'll always be with us..."

"Good night...Ichigo..."she said and fell asleep.

Jay smiled and fell asleep with the rest of them.


End file.
